


Antonin’s Reward

by biackcrest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Antonin Dolohov has pleased the Dark Lord after coming back from a mission. He has the  choice of either a muggle woman or any other from around the table. He chooses Lucius’ wife Narcissa out of everyone.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	Antonin’s Reward

Currently, all the Death Eaters plus Narcissa we’re gathered in the dining hall at Malfoy Manor. Dolohov had just come back from a successful mission. The Dark Lord was currently praising him. 

“Good job my faithful servant. I have a surprise for you. I have a muggle female in there waiting for you unless you have another preference for someone at this table?”

Dolohov smirked, looking directly at Narcissa Malfoy.

“Will it please you if I fuck Malfoy’s wife instead my lord?”

Voldemort smirked “Of course you can fuck her. Fuck her as many times as you want Antonin. You have my blessing.”

Lucius turned white and Narcissa just bit her lip.

“What do you say Lucius?” asked Dolohov

“Whatever please the Dark Lord.” he said trying to sound neutral. 

Narcissa stayed silent until addressed 

“And what about you, Narcissa?” Voldemort asked 

“Whatever the Dark Lord wishes, I will do.” she said

“Good good.” he replied “Antonin, you may take her up to their bedroom and do it now. I will permit you privacy since you’ve been so faithful. And since it’s getting late, I will permit you to fall asleep in bed with her.” 

Dolohov stood and bowed “Thank you my lord.” he said before going to Narcissa. 

“Come on my dear.” he purred 

She stood and took his offered hand, leading them to her and Lucius’ bedroom since he didn’t know where it was. 

Once there, he shut the door and immediately pushed her against the wall. “Do you have any objections? Am I going to have to force you?”

She smirked and shook her head “No. No objections Antonin.” she purred “I’ve always wanted to know what you were like in bed.” she added, biting her lip afterwards.

He chuckled and started to undress her “I’ve always wondered how your pussy would feel in between my cock.” he whispered in her ear.

She shivered, letting him undress her. Once she was totally naked, she undressed him too. 

They moved to the bed, Dolohov gently pushing her on it. She scooted to the middle, smiling as he climbed on top of her. 

“You’re beautiful.” he growled, spreading her legs and starting to rub himself against her folds 

She gasped as she felt him. He felt big. Bigger than Lucius. “Thank you..” she finally responded

He smirked and once he was hard enough and she was wet enough, he pushed inside of her, making her groan. He was stretching her.

“Fuck you’re so tight. Does Lucius not fuck you enough?”

He fucks me almost daily, but he isn’t as nearly as big as you.” she breathed, arching her back.

He smirked “Mm then you’ll definitely love my cock more than his.” he growled, picking up the pace.

She moaned and gripped him tight, her nails digging into his back.

Dolohov grunted, thrusting rougher in response. 

“Fuck you’re so big.” she moaned. 

“Feels good doesn’t it baby?” 

“Yes!” she cried “Please don’t stop.” 

“Didn’t plan to.” he grunted “Your pussy feels too good.” 

She smiled, continuing to moan as he started thrusting even faster. 

He locked eyes with her. “Can I kiss you?” he asked

“Yes.” she said simply, cupping his cheek and pulling his face closer. Their lips connected, the kiss full of passion and need. 

He grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head. He took over the kiss too. He loved having control. 

Narcissa gave him that control. She loved giving it up. She groaned as he pushed his tongue in her mouth, exploring every inch of it. 

She started sucking on his tongue, making him growl and start pounding into her. She cried out, pulling back from the kiss. “Fuck i’m gonna cum!” she cried before moaning loudly and cumming. 

Dolohov grunted as she came, thrusting a few times more before spilling his seed inside of her. He gently fell on top of her, both of them panting. 

“Fuck witch.” he said “I’m already addicted to your tight pussy.” 

She giggled “Then prove it.” she purred once she had caught her breath. 

He smirked before moving them so now she was sitting in his lap, his cock still inside of her. She smiled and started wiggling her hips to tease him.

He growled and thrusted up into her, making her whine. “No teasing angel. Ride me.” he commanded. 

She bit her lip before starting to move her hips, groaning softly. She gripped his face before crashing their lips together, tongues immediately meeting each other in a vigorous and hungry kiss. 

She moved her hips faster, making him grunt and dig his nails into her hips. 

She whimpered, starting to slowly bounce up and down his cock. It felt so fucking good. She couldn’t get enough of it. She rode him faster, moaning loudly. She pulled back from the kiss, arching her back, her lips parted. 

Dolohov took this opportunity to cup her breast and start sucking on her nipple. She groaned as he started flicking his tongue across it, gripping his hair 

“Fuck. Antonin. Merlin, this feels so fucking good.” she moaned 

He smirked and continued pleasing her, making her feel overwhelmed. 

Eventually he pushed her down, pushing her knees up to her chest, starting to pound into her. 

She cried out. The new angle made it so much more pleasurable. She started to squirt, blushing softly as he teased her.

“Aw someone’s making a mess, he purred. 

He continued until they both came, them cumming at the exact same time. He let go of her legs, her legs just sliding down

“Fucking hell.” she panted “That was even better..” 

He hummed “How about you suck my dick to make me hard and i’ll fuck you on your hands and knees?” 

She gasped, squirming slightly “Please.” she whined 

He smiled “Okay princess.” he said, pulling out and sitting with his legs spread. She bit her lip before crawling in between his legs, gripping his length before wrapping her lips around his tip. She started bobbing her head, going further and further until she reached her limit. She could taste herself. 

She smiled and sucked him until he told her to stop. Once he did, she pulled back and got on her hands and knees, eager for another round. 

He chuckled “How about we open the door and let them hear how much you enjoy this hm?” 

She blushed “Whatever you want Antonin.” she mumbled 

He smirked and stood, going to crack open the door. He came back and situated himself behind her. He pushed in, immediately starting to pound into her.

She cried out “Fuck! You feel so bloody good! Don’t stop!” she moaned loudly, whimpering as he gripped her blonde hair and pulled it back.

“Such a fucking slut, enjoying being fucked by my huge cock. You enjoy mine much more than Lucius’ don’t you?” he said loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Yes!” she cried. 

Lucius heard and cringed slightly, closing his fists tight. 

Antonin smirked “I think he heard us sweetheart.” he whispered “Keep going you’re going so good.” he cooed. 

She whimpered, moaning more as he thrusted faster, hitting her spot over and over.” She cried out again. “So so good.” she whined, squirting again. She blushed a bright red

“Someone is making a mess again.” he teased “You're such a good little angel for me.” he cooed “Craving my cock so bad that you’ll go as many rounds as I want.”

“Yes Antonin, I crave your cock so bad.” she groaned, arching her back.

He slapped her ass, making her whine.

“Mm so delectable.” he purred, slapping it again. 

She cried out a few minutes later. “I’m gonna cum!” she whined 

“Come for me princess. Come all over my cock.” he growled, thrusting harder.

She moaned his name and came violently, her whole body shaking. 

He spilled his seed inside of her too, grunting softly. 

She fell on her stomach, him slipping out of her. 

He smiled and cleaned the bed and them both before laying beside her. He pulled her into his arms, Narcissa immediately clutching onto him. 

“Can you close the door now please?” she mumbled 

He nodded and grabbed his wand to close the door. He set it down, pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head. 

“You did so good my angel.” he cooed.

She giggled softly “Thank you..” she mumbled. 

He tipped her chin up and pecked her lips.

“Beautiful.” he purred 

“I wish we could do this more often..” she mumbled 

He raised a brow. “Narcissa..I’m not daft, I know you’re attracted to me.” 

She huffed softly “Oh..” 

“I’m attracted to you too.” he hummed

She gasped “Really?” 

“Yes, really, and I would like to do this more too, but i’m not sure if we can..” 

“Maybe if we’re careful.” she mumbled

“Maybe.” he hummed

He pulled her as close as he could, both of them falling asleep in each other’s arms later that night.  
~  
Lucius growled after the meeting was over. He went to another bedroom at the opposite wing. He couldn’t fucking believe that the Dark Lord had let Antonin fuck his wife. What made it worse was that she enjoyed it. 

He slammed his fist on the wall, hurting himself. He winced and healed his hand. He sighed, getting ready for bed. He would face them tomorrow.   
~   
The next morning Narcissa woke. She smiled, remembering last night's events. She then frowned as she remembered her husband. He was going to be really angry at her. She sighed.

Antonin woke just after her. He heard her sigh. “What’s wrong princess? Thinking about your husband?” she asked, stroking her back

She nodded “Yes..I’m afraid of what he’ll do to me..” she mumbled 

“If he does anything, floo me okay? I’ll answer and curse the bastard.” he growled 

She smiled “Thank you..” 

“You’re welcome.” He then sighed “As much as I’d love to stay like this all day, I believe I must go.” 

She pouted “I’ll miss you..” 

He smiled and kissed her forehead “And I'll miss you darling. Write me.” he smiled

“Mkay.” she smiled back.

He kissed her lips before climbing out of bed, getting dressed. Narcissa followed, freshening herself up to look how she did daily.

He gave her one last long and passionate kiss. 

“Goodbye Narcissa.” he whispered “Don't forget to tell me if he hurts you.” he said before apparating away. 

She sighed and went to make the bed once he left.   
~   
Lucius had already been awake and dressed when he heard Antonin apparate away. He immediately went to his bedroom, finding Narcissa there. 

He immediately grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. She whimpered.

“So you prefer Antonin over me do you?”

She stayed silent, not answering.

“Answer me you whore!” he yelled into her face 

She cringed “Yes..” she whispered, tears falling down her face now. 

He growled and gripped her throat, applying pressure.

She gasped for air, gripping his hand and trying to pull it away from her, but he was too strong. She whimpered in fear. 

Just when she was about to pass out, he let go.

She gasped for air and slid onto the floor, more tears falling. 

He simply sneered at her before leaving the room.

Once he left, he immediately flooed Dolohov

“Antonin..” she whimpered 

He heard it and immediately stepped through the fire. He saw red marks on her throat and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her. 

“Hey..It’s okay..I’m here now..” he whispered. 

She whined before looking up at him. 

He gave her a kiss. “Pack your things and I'll be right back okay?” 

She tilted her head “You're taking me away?” she asked softly 

“I am..I don’t want you to feel unsafe.” 

She smiled “Mkay.” she replied before starting to pack her things. 

He left to find Lucius, finding him in his office. 

They both growled when they saw each other. Before Lucius could raise his wand, Antonin had his against his throat. “Lucius’ I’m going to kill you for what you did to your wife, or better yet i'll curse you.” 

He growled “You wouldn’t.”

He raised a brow before pulling his wand back, casting his own curse he had made towards the man. It hit him square in the chest.

Lucius collapsed and gasped for air, looking up at him in fear.

“I’m taking your wife away from you and she’s going to stay with me. Try to come get her back and I won’t hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” he gasped. 

Antonin sneered and threw his wand across the floor to where he’d have to crawl and get it. 

“Goodbye Lucius.” he spat before exiting. He rushed back to Narcissa who was packed and waiting. She smiled at him and went to him, kissing his cheek.

“Are you ready?” he asked 

“I am.” she smiled, grabbing her bag, using a spell to shrink it. She placed it in her pocket. 

He grabbed her gently before apparating away, away to his home. 

She stayed there for so long, feeling completely safe there. She divorced Lucius eventually, living happily with Antonin, even after the war. She had convinced Wizengamot to not prosecute Antonin for anything. They married, having two more children.

Lucius on the other hand, was sentenced to Azkaban for life, losing all of his money, half of it being given to Draco and the other half being given to Narcissa.


End file.
